Taishō Council
The is the former authority of what would become the Land of Focus. As of now, they are representative body composed of members from all outlets of the nation, including the Daimyō, the hidden village of Ei, and the Focus Temple. Because they also serve as the legislative branch of the government, they are responsible for working with the Eikage and Feudal Lord on drafting laws and other regulations for the benefit and protection of their nation. This includes trade deals formulated by the Head Ninja in their travels. Overall, they are a considerably powerful group, still exerting a visible influence on the direction of the country. Though it should be noted that they can be overruled by the Focus Daimyō should a particular draft be not to her liking. Overview Originally founded before the Land of Focus' existence (roughly 100 years ago), they were tasked with being the governing body of the land mass. As such, each member of the council held a specific position that allowed them to organize a piece of the islands workings, whether it be the law, economy, or something of equal value. This included funds, vetos, the right to declare a specific technique as kinjutsu, among other things. Taishō would later became the council of the Land of Focus after the country and Eigakure were established. They have since concentrated on maintaining an unequal amount of councilors in order to make sure that decisions aren't deadlocked, something that the council was notorious for in its early years. Since the reshuffling of political processes, their configuration now serves as the legislative branch of a veritable constitutional monarchy. Despite not being an official member of the council and retaining the rights to veto its rulings should they prove inadequate, the Focus Daimyō maintains a role in the senatorial body as the official Head of State. The current feudal lord is known to drop in on meetings unannounced, taking a seat at the table as she listens to discussions unfold around her. This is done in part to keep the council on their toes; as a result, a central place at the table is always prepared should she decide to grace them with her presence. Furthermore, when physically present, the feudal lord can exercise the right to vote on motions, the weight of hers counting as two of her contemporaries. Members Kodai is the oldest member of the council, and therefore believed to have the most wisdom and advice to give. Thus it is only logical that Kodai serve as the official head of the senate. His job includes the delivering of the council's decisions to the Focus Daimyō, the official creation of laws, and the exercise of a veto should the law be considered not to the standards of the country. He also functions as a tiebreaker, should any vote for a law or measure voted upon by the council reach an impasse. Nevertheless, many consider his days to be numbered due to his old age, as he is considerably more ancient than the recently deceased First. He is also known by the pseudonym of because of how long he has lived. Shiryo Ouji is the second youngest member of the council; despite this she holds pronounced knowledge of several techniques. This is due in part to her dōjutsu Zenshagan; it allows her to peer into the past for the sake of collecting information. As such, she is considered the , one who many come to in order to learn more about the shinobi and even samurai arts. As the Historian of Techniques, she has the right to declare a technique a kinjutsu, though she can be overruled by the Focus Daimyō or Eikage should there be enough precedence to do so. Shiryo also functions as a mediator because of her relatively level-headed and calculating demeanor. The daughter of the late councilman Chinchaku and his currently serving wife Ryōga, her place in the council has conferred a dynasty of sorts. Kijo is the third member of the council. Kijo is notably the strongest and most versatile councilor, being a user of a considerable diversity of abilities, to the point that she could have likely attained the rank of jōnin had she chosen to remain a kunoichi. However, she decided to become a councilwoman, and with it became known as the . The name stems from her job in the council, which is to help create and enforce the laws of the Land of Focus. Because of this, Ki continues to train on her off days, as she says that she never wants to be caught having let her skills and her intelligence rust. Ryōga Ouji is the fourth member of the senate. She gained the position by virtue of being married to the previous council leader. After his death, she became a staple of the present committee, often collaborating with her daughter on voting and planning. Simply put, Ryō aptly recognized the ambition Shiryo possessed, as such she wanted to her child's vision in any way possible. Ryōga is dubbed the , and is responsible for relaying information about treaties to both the Head Ninja and the current Focus Daimyō. She also keeps track of the amount of goods in transit between the Focus and its trade partners. Satori Uzumaki The newest addition to the Taishō Council, Satori was promoted based upon her body of work. Despite only in her mid-twenties, she has spent most of her adolescence as her mother's shadow, following the transactions Eihei would make as a part of her duties as the Head Ninja and Ambassador of Eigakure. It would be these practical lessons that would cause her interest to stray from the traditional shinobi path. Though her decision was no doubt influenced by the one her kin faced. Eventually compiling all she learned, the woman would turn her attention to the workings of the country that she called home. Rising through the rankings to the highest parliament in the land. She is considered one of two candidates to succeed Kodai as Council Head should he choose to step down once more. As of now, she serves as the liaison between Eigakure and the Council, retaining an open line of communication so relations remain cordial. Former Members Chinchaku Ouji is the former leader of the council. The student of Kodai, he impressed the wise one with his skills of deduction and willingness to take initiative. After eventually proving himself, he would be chosen to succeed his teacher, leading the group into a time of great triumph, as they consolidated their role in governmental affairs. More importantly, the Land of Focus began to thrive as their growing self-sufficiency and persistent independence proved a draw for several figures in search of a home. Nevertheless, he noted that an alliance with the Great Nations could be fruitful. However, his timing for such a proposal proved exceptionally poor, as his efforts to push that through not only failed, but signaled a breach of good faith. Thus he was led away and killed, due to the danger of him attempting such talks again. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality